lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerbulas Hamwich
"Come on Bolo! Middle-earth is depending on us to save it, we can't quit now. We can't! Think about the Shire and all its beauty, think about the Undying Lands...Come on brother! Just a little more!!" -Gerbulas Gerbulas Hamwich was the brother of Bolo Hamwich and the son of Mermiach Hamwich and Dimple Hamwich and is first introduced in the final chapter of The Adventures of a Hobbit novel, he stars as one of the main characters in the book The Hobbits Early Life Gerbulas was born sometime in the middle of the Fourth Age, in Hobbiton, The Shire and was son of the famous Hobbit Mermiach Hamwich and Dimple Hamwich. Gerbulas led a good life in The Shire, he spent most of his childhood roleplaying as his father Mermiach and his friends as the Elves as they re imagine The Civil War Birth of Bolo When Gerbulas was 4 he witnessed the birth of his younger brother Bolo, like most children instead of being jealous, Gerbulas adored Bolo and guided him throughout his childhood 33rd Birthday When Gerbulas finally Came of Age a huge party was made for the young Hobbit. Gerbulas called dubbed the part "The Best Day". The Undying Lands Months later the Hamwich family was offered a place in The Undying Lands which the family gladly excepted, Gerbulas spent many months in the Undying Lands until him and his brother were told about what happened to Middle-earth and The Shire and only a few Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Wizards left that hadn't been captured in Middle-earth remained, Gerbulas and Bolo realised that they had to save Middle-earth. They were then aloud to leave the Undying Lands. Departure Before Gerbulas and his brother departed, Mermiach gave him Burner as a leaving present. Finding survivors After they Gerbulas and Bolo left the Undying Lands, the brothers went to The Shire and saw it was in ruins, they then set out to find who was responsible for the destruction of Middle-earth. On their travels they met two exiled female Hobbits named Goldie Hardbottle and Pansy Danderfluff. The 4 Hobbits agreed to travel together and find more people, they later met the Dwarf Voinar son of Vorin and 2 Elves named Nienna Elensar and Golradir Telrúnya, The Hobbits introduced themselved and the 2 Elves introduced themselves also, Gerbulas pointed out that they knew his father and the Elves said they do and traveled together. They then met the Wizard Valaraukar the Beige and 3 Humans Moddyn, Owemyr and Carurcyn Hildeson the 3 brothers, Valaraukar told them that a Wizard which was his brother was corrupted by an Ancient Magic and took control of the Orcs, Goblins and Trolls and enslaved Middle-earth. Travelling to The Wizard The group went in search for the Wizard encountering many Orcs, Goblins and Trolls on the ways. Over the weeks the indivisuals began to get along more and started to treat each other like family Falling in love with Goldie In time, Gerbulas and Goldie became closer and closer and ended up falling in love and agreed to marry when they save Middle-earth. Separation and presumed death of Bolo As everything was going well it all started to fall apart as they group was captured by Orcs and were being taken to the Wizard, luckily Gerbulas, Bolo, Goldie and Pansy managed to escape and attempted to save the group but triggered the alarm and caused a huge battle and the Orcs underground base leading to destruction, Bolo fell through a hole in the ground and was presumed dead which led Gerbulas in a blind rage to go back and kill Orcs, Voinar was sent to get him back but they a boulder dropped and blocked Voinar and Gerbulas' way back out, so the two had to find another wat out, the rest were trying to run away from the destruction of the lair but suddenly Nienna, Goldie and Pansy fell through a hole leading to an ocean, luckily the Wizard, 3 Humans and Elf managed to escape. They all indivisually attempted to make their own way around to the Wizard hoping to meet again. Traveling with Voinar After they escaped, Gerbulas apologized to Voinar for getting him in the mess but Voinar stopped him and said the two were in this together. The two spent weeks travelling with eachother. Finding Bolo A few days later, Gerbulas and Voinar encountered Bolo who seemed not to be dead but very much alive, the two greeted eachother with a huge hug and continued to travel to The Wizard. Reunited The 2 Hobbits and Dwarf arrived at the Wizards tower, there they saw the group and they all reunited and went into the tower together, they were attacked by Orcs and a huge battled emerged, Gerbulas told Bolo (Since he is the Chosen One) and Valaraukar (Since he is a Wizard and fit enough to protect Bolo)to fight the Wizard who is now known as The Dark Lord. The Battle Gerbulas and the group battled many Orcs, Goblins and Trolls, hours later finally Bolo and Valaraukar finally emerged downstairs and announced that they had defeated the Dark Lord. Party Celebration After Middle-earth was rebuilt and its civilizations freed, a party was made for the group. Farewell Gerbulas decided to stay in The Shire but Bolo didn't he wanted to see his father back in the Undying Lands and was once again aloud to the Undying Lands, Gerbulas and Bolo had a farewell hug and the Elves told Gerbulas that he was aloud to come to the Undying Lands also but Gerbulas declined that request. He watched his brother leave for the Undying Lands. Pansy also wanted to go and did, Valaraukar and Nienna also went to the Undying Lands Later Life Gerbulas married Goldie and had 4 children named: Bolo, Pansy, Valaraukar and Nienna they were named after Gerbulas and Goldie's friends that went to live in the Undying Lands. Later the family and other members of the group who did not go were offered a place in the Undying Lands and happily agreed. Relationships Bolo Hamwich- Brother Mermiach Hamwich- Father Dimple Hamwich- Mother Goldie Hardbottle Hamwich- Wife and Teammate Pansy Danderfluff Hamwich- Friend, Teammate and Sister-In-Law Voinar- Close friend and Teammate Valaraukar the Beige- Friend and Teammate Nienna Elensar- Friend and Teammate Golradir Telrúnya- Friend and Teammate Moddyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Carurcyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Owemyr Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Bolo Hamwich II- Son Pansy Hamwich II- Daughter Valaraukar Hamwich- Son Nienna Hamwich- Daughter Gerbulas Hamwich II- Nephew Goldie Hamwich II- Niece Voinar Hamwich- Nephew Golradir Hamwich- Nephew Moddyn Hamwich- Nephew Carurcyn Hamwich- Nephew Owemyr Hamwich- Nephew Bado Boffin- Descendant Physical Appearance Gerbulas had blonde hair, and was an average sized Hobbit but was very strong, he was most likely about 3'7, taller than his father Personality and Traits Before he saved Middle-earth, Gerbulas had the personality of an ordinary Hobbit, he did not like adventures, he just thought the Shire and a Good Book is what he needed. After he saved Middle-earth he still disliked adventures but would leave The Shire to save it Equipment Burner- Given to him by his father to burn the skin off Orcs Trivia *He will appear in the film adaptions of The Adventures of a Hobbit ''as a child with Mermiach telling him the stories of him as a young man *His first appearence is in ''The Adventures of a Hobbit ''novel *He will be featured as LEGO Minifgures in ''The Adventures of a Hobbit LEGO sets *He will be a playable character in LEGO The Adventures of a Hobbit: Video Game *A current book is being written based on Garbulas and Bolo's adventures and is to be called The Hobbits *Gerbulas is a main character in The Hobbits *Gerbulas' birthday has been made a holiday/festival in The Shire Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Males Category:Hamwich's